House of UhOh, House of Just a Girl
by Acciolov3137
Summary: Eddie's mates visit from America and out another secret of his, and now Patricia is eager for a demonstration. Song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV  
My birthday is this week so my dad agreed to fly over a few of my friends so we could hang out this week. So here I was, waiting at the airport with Patricia standing next to me, holding my hand.

"How long had it been since you've seen them?" She asked.

"Only a few months, I went back for a visit about a month after I got here."

"Really I don't remember that?"

"Yeah you hated my guys and were avoiding me."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

I was about to reply when I heard my name.

I smiled and ran forward to greet my friends.

"Hey, guys!"

"Edmeister! What's going on? Gotta say, first class, nice touch."

I herded them over to our waiting cab and we all got in.

"Introduction time, guys this is Patricia, Patricia that's Jake, Drew, J.T., and Marco." **(If you want visuals **  
**they're all Degrassi characters.)**

"Is this 'Uh-Oh' girl?" Drew asked.

"What 'Uh-Oh' girl?" Patricia asked, letting go of my hand.

"I'll tell you later." I assured her, taking her hand again.

"Do one better, we'll show you later. I'm sure we can find instruments." Marco said, winking at Patricia.

"Yeah we have some up at school, what for though?"

"You didn't know your man could sing?"

"You sing?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh, well, I do, did, I haven't since I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone, well Joy found out and she told me how lame it was."

"Joy, you let Joy's opinion freak you out. C'mon Krueger, you know better than that."

"Krueger?" Jake asked, leaning forward. "Like Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yup, cause his face haunted my nightmares at first."

Drew laughed, "She must be the girl who inspired "Just the Girl" too."

"So that's what it is, you wrote songs about me?"

She was smiling at me, and it caught me off guard, I'd thought she'd find my song writing sappy."

"We're here, c'mon guys I'll show you to our room." I changed the subject, hopping out and grabbing they're luggage. I watched as Patricia said bye to everyone and ran inside.

"You know you have to sing for her now, right?" J.T. nudged me.

"Yeah I know, I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Why not, chicks dig musicians. We should sing for her tonight."

I sighed and gave in. "Okay we'll set up before dinner, and play afterwards, got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

After dinner I was in my room reading when someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?"

Amber walked in. "Hey, Marco told me to round everyone up and to go to the auditorium for a surprise."

I followed her downstaries where everyone was waiting, minus Eddie and his friends.

"Anyone know what this is about?" Joy asked impatiently.

Everyone shook their head and we all walked over to the we got there Eddie was out front waiting for us.

"Hey guys, hope you're ready for a show."

He led us into the auditorium and sat us down directly in front of it, then he jumped on stage, grabbed a guitar and stood in front of the mic. His friends were around him on various instruments.

"Earlier today my band mates let it slip that I could sing and that I have a few songs I wrote about Patricia, so I thought you guys should hear them, especially you Yacker."

He winked at me and started singing.

"I've never been good with words

Well at least not the sweet kind

Somehow when she's around

It's like I just lose my mind

And I know, I know

I should just leave it alone

But I won't, I won't

I keep getting in my way

And my friends say I'm crazy

A girl like that

Would never go for a guy like me

And I know, I know

That I should listen to them

But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue.

It's like I'm not even here

Ran me over as she walked by

Dust off my clumsy words

And bad pick up lines

And I know, I know

That I can't leave her alone

And I won't, I won't

I try to work up the nerve

Hope to God I don't stutter

My thrown together letters

Never end up as words

And I know, I know

That I should leave it alone

But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

And I know that she's

So out of my league

But I just can't stop

I keep thinking,

'Just wait and see

She's gonna notice me.'

Yeah I know that she's

So out of my league

But I just can't stop

I keep thinking,

'Just wait and see

She's gonna notice me.'

And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

Stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

She's stealing all the air from my lungs

And leaving every word stuck on my tongue

I've never been good with words

Well, at least not the sweet kind..."

When he finished his eyes found mine and held them and I smiled. The song had to be written before we kissed, just after he let down his force field. Shoop!

"This next one I wrote about a month ago, after we had gotten together. One two three,

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery"

He winked at that part, and I instantly thought of Sibuna.

"She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for."

At everyone applauded I ran up on stage and hugged him.

"So does that mean you liked it?"

I shook my head.

"I loved them, I love that you wrote them about me, and I love you."

"Love you too, Yacker." We kissed and everyone cheered.

"See, some secrets are better off broadcasted."

"Like my pair of boxers that got dyed pink when I washed something red with them?"

"Erm, maybe not that."

He shrugged and kissed me again.

Best. Day. Ever. (:

* * *

**The songs were "Uh-Oh by Junior Doctor, and "Just the Girl" by The Click 5. I thought they fit this couple really well. Hope you liked it, the ending was a little blehh. :P**


End file.
